The Ultimate Price
by Anime lover9786
Summary: THIS IS NOT ABOUT THE BOOK BEAUTIFUL DEAD! 13 year old Mion Sonozaki isn't exactly living in luxury. She's living with her drunken mother and drug addicted brother in the projects of Brooklyn. She vowed long ago that she'd never be like them. She tries to


The Ultimate Price

Another stupid Monday. The beginning of a new exhausting week. I never thought seventh grade would be so tiring. Especially since these new "Tiny Teams" came out. Everyone depends on each other, but my team members don't seem to care. All they ever do is laugh and play around although what they do affects me most since I'm team leader. Let's just say being Mion Sonozaki sucks.

"Good morning Mion." Oh God, it's that stupid teacher! All she ever does

I traveled deeper down the corridor; I could hear the excited cries of my peers. Sometimes I wished I could understand them. Although I dislike majority of my grade, I can often find a sanctuary through my friends.

I walked into class to find Adonte making jokes with is make false statements about whom you are and who you're supposed to be. I'm so tired of everyone telling me who I am. I don't believe anyone here has the right to say they truly know me. All I ever do is keep to myself. The only person I could trust was my dad, but he's gone now...

"Good morning," I managed to choke out. Ms. Lapiz makes me sick. As with Evan and Jacob. "You're late." lectured.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Can't you see what you're doing? You need to set a better example for your team! That's why they act like damn animals all the time!" As continued to lecture me I proceeded to tune her out. I'm tired of everyone telling me how bad of a leader I am. I didn't ask to be team leader and I didn't ask to be responsible for a bunch of idiotic kids I can't control. They never listen me or appreciate all the crap I take them anyways.

"Cut it out already!" I snapped at them. "I just got in and you three are already at it!" They settled down slightly but I knew it wouldn't last long. It never did.

"Hey Mion." Rena greeted sheepishly. She was also a member of my team. She normally cause any problems and helps me out with the team a lot. However, if she really cares about something she wouldn't listen, and that could be pretty irritating.

"Hi Rena." I flinched at the booming laughter that erupted behind me. See what I mean? They were at it again!

"Stop it guys!" This time my words were ineffective.

"You know what, Team A points off!" My team moaned in disbelief. Of course their retaliation lasted longer than it should have. As my team continued to curse and moan, proceeded to take points away.

"Yo, you need to calm the f**k down!" Rena yelled, her hood-rat speech coming out.

"Seriously!" I backed her up. Ordinarily I'd tell her to calm down, but they only listen to negativity. "Can't you idiots just stop for one day?" Although I scolded them every day, they never took the time to figure out what they were doing wrong and stop.

I can still remember last year. I used to like my teachers back then. Now all they ever do is yell at me and constantly tell me that I'm doing something wrong. And the worst part is that it's never even my fault. It's always my team's fault and no ever seems to them.

After an excruciatingly long day I was excited to go home. Even if it was to a bad neighborhood and a horrible family. I opened the door and quickly dodged a beer bottle.

"Who are you?! Get outta my house!" My mother could drink until she forgot her own name. Ever since I was a kid I never understood why. All I know is know is that when she was sober she cry a lot and wouldn't talk to me.

"Nice to see you too." I entered my room and, the strong smell of weed hitting my nose.

"Heeeeey" My brother Josh slurred. I plugged my nose, the scents of my room overwhelming me.

"Josh! This is _my_ room!_ My_ sanctuary! You can't just come over here and get high!"

"But it's so neutral in here!" He responded. I am so sick and tired of his stupid weed smoking drug addiction! Who does he think he is? He's just another drug addict! Even though he's nineteen and should be in college, he's in my house dragging his lazy a** around. He puts a heavier weight on my shoulders and I'm sick of it!

"Get the h*** outta here! I'm sick and tired of seeing your big dumb face!" Even in his high daze, I could see the sorrow in his eyes.

"Whateeeeeever nig-" Before he could say another word he passed out. Fed up, I decided to go visit my friend Charla. Her neighborhood wasn't far from mine and although it was far worse than mine I spent most of my time there. It's not like there's anyone here to stop me. No one at home ever cared about me. In fact the reason why I go to school is because I don't wanna end up like my family; a bunch of uneducated failures.

I rang Charla's doorbell and she opened up. Her hair was scruffy and dirty. Or at least dirtier than usual. Her clothes were torn and stained red. I suspect it was her blood. The work of her parents I presume. They would constantly beat her and sometimes I wondered how she wasn't insane.

"H-H-H-Hi Mion. W-What brings y-you here?" Charla said. What was going on with Charla? She never stuttered before. In fact, she got irritated when people stuttered.

"Are you okay Charla? You're acting strange…"

"I-I don't know w-w-what you're t-t-talking about M-M-M-Mion,"

"Your parents aren't home are they?" I asked hoping they weren't as I let myself in. The last time I came while they were here, they made me watch them beat her.

"M-M-My parents…?" Why did she keep on stuttering? There had to be something wrong. The fears in her eyes are worse than usual. It overwhelmed me and made me worry as well.

"Charla, tell me what's wrong," I told her sternly as I grabbed her shoulders.

"M-My parents?" Once these cursed words slipped out of her mouth I could feel my hand raise into the air. Without even thinking, my hand made contact with her face in the hardest way possible.

"Snap out of it Charla!" I yelled. Sometimes all people need is a little tough love to get them through the day. "Charla you need to tell me what's wrong." I could barely even tell if she could hear me anymore, her sobs practically shaking the room. What happened to her? Her answer scared me, but I wanted to know what horrible thing happened to my friend.

"G-Gone…They'll n-n-never come back… and it's all…m-my fault!" Charla uttered through her thick sobs.

"They left you?! Your parents have abandoned you!" I yelled enraged. I know they abused her and I wanted them gone, but this was a whole new level! How could they just leave her here to die? How would she take care of herself? How-

"I killed them…" An overwhelming surge of surprise and fear ran through me and I had the urge to throw up.

"Y-You did what?" Charla couldn't have killed her parents right? She just wasn't that type of person! Well there was blood on her, and she hadn't come to school in a while…

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to do it, but they beat it into me! I was tired of being afraid, I was tired of feeling hurt and sore…I was tired of them," This can't be happening! My sweet little friend Charla couldn't have killed her parents! This is…a joke! It has to be! This is just a sick, sick joke…

"You're sick Charla…playing a mean and creepy joke like this on me,"

"A joke? A JOKE?! Who do you think you are? You think I 'd joke about such a thing? My parents are DEAD!" Charla screamed, pulling me by the collar.

"S-Stop it, Charla… The joke's over. You're figured out."

"If this is a joke, then what is this?!" She pulled something out from her pants…A gun.

This time I really did vomit. She killed them. She killed them in cold blood. This wasn't Charla. She wasn't this type of person! A new feeling of fear shot into me. I feel like I can't even breathe. I started sweating like crazy and I could feel tears pouring of my eyes.

"Mion, Mion are you alright?" Charla reached out to touch me, but I swatted her hand away.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted, scared of someone I used to call my friend. "But Mion-" She tried to console me, but it could work against the fear. It was taking over my mind, making me say things I didn't mean.

"Stay away from me you monster!"

"Mion…please, don't say that…" I can't stand it anymore; I got to my feet and ran at full speed. I know it was wrong to leave my friend in such a fragile state, but this wasn't easy to take in. I mean, would you want to be friends with a killer?

I burst into my house so fast that I almost fell face first into my mom's broken beer bottle

"Mom! I need to talk to you!" I yelled desperately.

"I thought I told you to get out!" I opened up my mouth to yell at her, but she passed out, just like Josh. Oh God, I do not want to be remembered as just another Sonozaki. With no one around to talk to, I went out seeking someone to share my worries with.

"Rena! Rena open up!" I tried my best not to sound desperate, but I could feel the fear leaking through.

"What's up Mion? Why are you so upset?" Rena asked. Was it really that bad? Maybe I should take an acting class.

"Rena come in?"

"Sure Mion, what's going on? Rena seemed to have picked up on my behavior. What would I tell her? I can't just sell Charla out like that! Rena would tell everyone! On top of that, I didn't want the police to find out.

"Hey Mion, I didn't want to say anything at school, but do you maybe think Charla's dead?"

"What?!" Oh crap! I'm no good with keeping secrets! Now that the topic of Charla has been brought up, I'll tell everything!

"She hasn't been coming to school lately and I'm scared that her parents beat her to death…" Rena admitted quietly.

"Y-Yeah, I think so too," I lied.

"You wanna go check up on her?" Rena asked.

"N-No! I-I-I don't think she'd want us to come, remember the last time," I couldn't let Rena's worries get the best of her. If they did, she'd find out and word would spread like wild fire.

"Yeah, you're right," I have to find a way to monitor Rena so I could stop her from getting too curious. I got it!

Let's have a sleep-over!" I faked my excitement to get Rena in a partying mood.

"But it's a school night; I can't have sleep-over." Rena stated. Darn! She was right. In fact, I still had homework to do!

"Oh my gosh; you're right! I'll see you tomorrow! –And don't worry about Charla too much! She'll be fine!" I made my home and prepared myself for school the next day. At this point, I barely want to go anymore. School used to be my outlet; my sanctuary. Now it's nothing but a place to receive a living hell. It's not like I could stay home either…

The next day came all sunny and happy as always, but the sky tricked me. It was freezing cold outside and living in the stupid projects means that the heat goes out at the worst times.

"Morning mom." I know my mom never talks to me, but it couldn't hurt to say hi anyways.

"Good morning." My eyes widened in shock as my mother spoke the first words spoken to me in five years; not counting when she was drunk. What happened? Did I finally get through to her? Or was she just playing around? Is she finally going to quit for good now? The corners of her mouth pulled up into a crocked smile that she struggled to wear. Her clothes were dirty and torn as always. Her hair was pretty messed up too, and the bags under her eyes showed that she was up all night. She looked like she had fought something; and something tells me it was temptation.

There was so much I wanted to talk about, so many feelings I wanted to share with her; but I decided to start small.

"A-Are you going t-to work today mom?"

"Yeah," She answered briefly. Although these past few years have been pretty miserable, I'm excited to hear my mother speaking to me. The feelings of my mother's acknowledgement were overwhelming. It's got me thinking that maybe we could go back to the good 'ol days. With her meeting me halfway, we could get our family back together. I think today might be a good day. My going back to work must be a good omen.

"You call yourself a team leader?" I was so wrong about today. Each class was filled with disruption and disobedience. I felt like I was stuck in limbo. Each day repeating itself. Evan and Adonte would play around as Jacob condones them with laughter. While they sit and play, I get in trouble for not controlling them! I can't control them, and when I try to, I never any work done! What's the point of coming to school if I'm just gonna babysit a bunch of kids? And worst of all, everyone is one my back about being a leader! I didn't ask to be in charge so they shouldn't lecture me about it!

Anger filled in my chest, and bubbled inside me. What right did they have to criticize me? Who were they to decide I was the bad guy? They didn't know me! They didn't know me at all!

It was all their fault! Every day they ruin my chances of becoming a scholar, and now my grades are on a slippery slope to nowhere. But somehow I was the bad guy? How dare they accuse me of being a bad leader?! They had no right!

The day took it's sweet time to end, but as soon as it was over and I stormed home angrily. As I opened the door, I thought of sharing my hardships with my mom. I dreamed of her holding me and whispering reassuring things. But I was wrong.

"Heeeeeeeeeeey youuuuuu! My *Hic* favorite son!" She slurred. What the…? How could she be drunk? Did she even go to work? The first words she spoke to me were lies…and I believed them. Like a fool I took her words to heart. I thought we wouldn't have to lie all the time and live off of disability checks. Heck, I even thought we'd be able to get out of the projects and get Josh the help he needs!

"Liar," I mumbled through clenched teeth.

"Whaaaaat?" She asked.

"YOU'RE A LIAR!" I roared. My voice shook the building and seemed to reach my mother's sober insides and shake them to the surface. Her eyes filled with a sorrow I'd never seen her hold before, not even when my dad died. But her despair could not ease my anger. I grabbed the beer bottle out of her hand and smashed it over her head. My movement swift as the wind of a hurricane quickly ripping trees from the ground. Mom lied on the ground, a puddle of blood by her head.

Although unconscious I heard her mutter something; "Sorry," I snorted in disgust.

"Sorry? The only one who's sorry is me."

Something in me changed that day; I was more aggressive, and a lot angrier. Like dragon in their den, I wanted to be left alone. But unfortunately for me, that wouldn't happen.

"When are you going to get it through your thick head? You have an F in all your classes! You can't pass with that stink attitude!" Mr. James continued to rant on, but I wasn't listening. The only thing I could hear was Adonte's snide comments.

"Yeah, you can't pass by being a bossy b****!" Evans and Jacob held in their laughter, but everyone could see them struggling at it.

"Ha-ha! Yeah, why don't you get your GPA up, miss team leader?" Jacob laughed. I flushed in both embarrassment and anger. I wanted to lash out at them but I was under the stern gaze of Mr. James. I felt like a freshly caught lion being mocked by children, if I attacked I'd just be harshly tamed again.

Mr. James' booming voice pulled me out of my angry daze. "Do you understand me?!"

"Yes sir." Each day seemed to go on like this; the boys do something stupid and I get in trouble. Lately, their disrespect has been growing. They taunt me behind my back when they think I can't hear them. Sometimes they laugh in my face and make fun of me.

But they have no right! Someone had to teach them a lesson, and that someone was going to be me.

I know I told myself I wouldn't do this, but I headed to Charla's house after school. As I neared the front door, I stopped in my tracks. The scents coming from her room were horrid. The smell rotting was strong and overwhelmed my senses. Tears filled my eyes and threatened to pour out. I felt vomit filling my throat but I forced it back down as I entered her home.

"Charla? CHARLA!" The sight shocked and disgusted me. Charla was sitting on the floor…eating her parents. For what seemed like the millionth time already, I threw up.

"P-Please! I need some food! I'm so hungry!" Charla was on her knees clutching the hem of my shirt. I pushed of me. At this point, I couldn't even fight the heavy tears racing down my cheeks nor the strong sense of fear filling my heart.

"Oh God Charla! You can't do this anymore!" I shouted. "I didn't want to do this, but you need help!"

"NO! If you tell anyone, I'll…I'll kill you too!" Charla pulled out her and my heart fell to my stomach. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and my breath quickened as my pupils dilated.

Before I could even think, I heard Charla cry out and the gun dropped to the ground. I would've ran to grab it, but I was too stunned to move!

"C-Charla?"

"I can't do this. Not again. Never again," Charla let her tears slip out of control as she held her head stared at the gun. "I see them when I sleep, that same moment over and over again. Every time I close my eyes…AHHHHHHHH! PLEASE! PLEASE TAKE IT AWAY! I DON'T WANNA SEE IT ANYMORE!" Charla kicked and thrashed around on the ground.

All this time I thought Charla had gone crazy, but it was much deeper than I thought. Something I could never comprehend, I would never understand her now. Charla was no longer my friend, but some I used to know.

"It's okay Charla, I'll take it away. It'll never bother you again. I promise," I slowly lifted the gun up and backed out of the crime scene. This was all I could do for her. From now on, Charla was just another criminal from the projects. If I kept on visiting her like this, the police would find out, and I'd get in some pretty big trouble myself. It was her life now.

"Get out!" Ms. Eves hollered. I'm so sick of this! It's like the same thing every day! I never do anything wrong and it's not fair that I have to pay! There always seemed to be something waiting to tick me off wasn't there? I was practically at my limit so I walked out of the class and sat in the hallway. With each passing second, the anger rose to the surface and boiled inside me until it was too hot to take!

So I burst through the back door of the school and sped home. I kicked my bedroom door open and opened up my secret box. Underneath loads of personal things, I found the gun I hid there. "This is it…" Deep in the back of my head, I knew this was wrong, but the rage clouded my mind and shoved those thoughts deep inside me.

I headed towards the school once again, waiting for the crowd to clear out. I tied a bandanna around my face and pulled the gun out slightly.

I held the gun with two shaky hands as my nerve's visit began to end. But then a thought came to my mind; I thought of my mother and brother. I remembered a silent vow I made to never be like them. Without school, I'd break that promise, and I will NEVER be like them!

With that, anger filled me once again. It grew like poison ivy and shot through my every vein. I wielded that anger and charged at the three.

Using all my force, I bashed the back of my gun against Adonte's head. He fell to the ground without a word.

"Holy Crap!" Jacob shouted with wide eyes. For a second I almost forgot they were there, I was lost in contentment once I Adonte spiraled on the ground in an unconscious state.

"Jesus Christ, run dude!" Evan and Jacob took off, fear fueling their feet. I chased after them, but they were just out of reach. I didn't dare to shoot though. If I did, then people would run and the police would pop up. I didn't want anyone to get framed or blamed for anything I did, so the next best thing would be for no one to know there even was a crime.

The two ran a corner and I almost lost them, if it weren't for their big mouths. "Oh crap man, Adonte's dead dude!" Evan's annoying voice rang.

"I know! I know! Who the h*** even was that? Why would anyone be after us?" Jacob cried. I told them their mouths were gonna get them killed one day. Their lack of self-control was going to get them killed, and I would have the honor of doing so.

Running swiftly, I slapped Evan with my gun and blood splattered everywhere. Even Jacob was covered in it. He looked down at his clothes in horror and for once it looked like he actually couldn't talk. He uttered some words I couldn't identify and let the fear cover his face. A reaction similar to mines when found out that Charla killed her parents.

But I couldn't focus on him right now; Evan kept on stumbling and trying to get up. He was clearly alive, but I'd never just let him be. I'm not going through all this trouble just to end up like, like…like my family!

Took him by the head and snapped his neck.

"Uuuh, ahhhhh…" Jacob's shaking was visible and he kept on swallowing. Why was he so scared? I had a right to this moment! They had this coming to them! I wasn't getting what I deserved so I had to take it! This was the only way right? I don't wanna be a drunk like my mother or a drug addict like my brother! And it was my grandfather's gambling debts that got my father killed in his freaking twenties! I don't want to impose that on my own children. I want to be free of this…and No One would stand in my way!

"MION?!" Jacob yelled. I looked down at my feet and my bandana lying there. Crap! Now I couldn't let him get away even if I wanted to. His lunch rose from his stomach and I stepped back to avoid the vomit. "What the h***!? I-I we were friends!" He muttered loud enough for me to hear. He thought we were friends?! That bastard ruined my life! How f***in dare he?! He didn't have the right to even pretend that statement was true!

The very word enraged me enough to do something a little crazy…I took the gun and pushed the gun right through his chest. "I…AM…NOT…YOUR FRIEND!" Breaking the skin and cracking the rib-cage, I found my way to his heart and pierced it. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He cried. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and the screaming ceased. I don't know where the strength came from, but it had left as soon as Jacob's life had. My knees grew weak and I slid down to the ground. I just killed three boys. Can you believe that? But I'm special! I'm not like every other killer out there 'cause I did this for justice! It's like Batman killing The Joker! He never does, but if he did I'd forgive him!

I dragged the battered bodies to the nearest dumpster. Can you believe my problems could disappear as simply as this? Now-now I can be the cover of business magazines just like daddy and I dreamed! I looked up to the sky; did you know that my daddy's up there? "You'll be proud now daddy!" Tears spilled out of my eyes but a smile still graced my face. "Now I can be a scholar just like we dreamed!"

AS if on cue, it started to rain. "Yes! Daddy's proud tears of joy!" Daddy has to be proud of me right? He was always happy and nice to me when he was alive. He used to say nice things like "You make me so proud. I love you baby girl." And. "The next time we buy one of these magazines, I wanna see you on the cover." But now I can be on one of these covers! My daddy's proud now! But, why does the rain feel so sad?

As I shuffled home, I felt a chill go up my spine. Almost as if my senses were telling me something. I'm being watched. Did they see what I did? They'd tell! An undeniably strong sense of paranoia flooded into me and I started to speed walk. I repeatedly looked behind me and searched for something that wasn't there.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called out. They're watching me. I just know it. They're hiding in the shadows waiting for me drop my guard. They'll attack me when they think I'm not ready. But I'll never let my guard down! "Show yourself!" I shouted into the emptiness once more.

My fear spiked my hearing and infected my mind. I could hear every raindrop spill out. With every drop of rain, I could hear a distant whisper. I jerked my head back and forth, trying to follow the source of the voices.

"Shut-up!" I shouted as I covered my ears and couched down to the floor beneath me. The rain had hushed but the voices continued to hum in my ears.

I soon arrived home, and after the day I've had, I think it's about time for bed. I closed my eyes and prepared for bed, but I saw something; my gun raised up in the air. It made contact with Adonte's skull once again. I grew terrified as I watched the scene unfold. I know these were my actions, but this time I was on the outside looking in, and seeing some stranger kill my peers grew to be horrifying.

After the killer was done brutally murdering the trio, she pulled down her bandanna…

…What I saw was…was, a demon. I tried to scream, but my mouth was stitched shut! I tried running, but my ankles were chained to the ground! Yet, there between my toes lye the key. I reached down to grab for it, but saw my hands… They were gone.

"Mion…" The demon snarled.

"AHHHHH!" I awoke with a start. My breathing heavy and my body soaked in a cold sweat.

"Dammit girl! It's three in the f***n morning! This b**** wants to get some sleep!" Mom scolded pointing to herself.

"Whatever…" I stayed up for the rest of that night, afraid of seeing the demon, or even myself in such a helpless state.

As I made my way to school the next day, I couldn't help but look over my shoulder as I did. "H-Hey Rena," I greeted, happy to see a friendly face.

"AH!" Rena jumped. That was kinda weird, oh well. "O-Oh hi Mion…"

"So where are the others?" I asked looking around, clearly aware of where they were. **'Liar'** What the hell? What was that? Did someone just call me a liar? "D-Did you saw something Rena?"

"No," No? But someone just said…

'**Murderer' **Who just said that?! What's going on here?


End file.
